Whenever You Remember
by swimlets3
Summary: Rayna is debating on whether or not to sing a song that everyone would know its about Deacon... Will she sing it or not


**WHENEVER YOU REMEMBER BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD... NATBENSON DID THE SAME SONG BUT OUR STORIES ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT... **

Today I was sitting the practice room working on all my songs for my new album. When I finished with the ones I was sure would be on it I started debating if I should sing the new song I had just wrote. The problem with the song is that anybody who heard it would know its about Deacon especially my husband Teddy. The thing was I didn't even want to write this song, I remember hearing the notes and the lyrics to go with them and refusing for days to write them down. I realized soon though the more I tried to get it out of my head the louder the notes and lyrics seemed to get, until I couldn't help but write them down.

When I finished I wanted to throw them away but when I got to the trash can my hand wouldn't let go of the papers, so I kept it. I told myself that there was no harm in keeping the song because it wasn't like I was going to record it. When I went to sleep that night I dreamed I was singing that song in front of millions of fans and every sing one of them was saying number one over and over again.

When I awoke from the dream I was beginning to wonder why I shouldn't record it until I turned over and saw Teddy. He hated my older music as is but he knew he had to put up with those songs because they were before him and some of my most successful songs. But he wouldn't appreciate me singing a brand new song about Deacon today, especially if it wasn't a I hate you song. So once again I brushed the thought of ever singing that song out of my mind.

I thought I finally got over that stupid song until I was sitting in this practice room today. I knew if I sung it I would want it on my album and so would everyone else, I could feel it. But I also knew that if I put it on my album it would break the knot me and Teddy had tied together to keep our marriage intact.

So I just sat there starring at the paper wondering what to do by making pro and con lists in my head. I don't remember how it happened but the next thing I knew my hands were on the keys playing the song I knew I shouldn't be but for some reason couldn't force my hands to stop. I was so lost in my music I didn't notice Marshall come up behind me.

When you look back on times we had, I hope you smile And know that through the good and through the bad I was on your side when nobody could hold us down We claimed the brightest star And we, we came so far and no they won't forget  
Whenever you remember times gone by Remember how we held our heads so high When all this world was there for us And we believe that we could touch the sky Whenever you remember, I'll be there Remember how we reached that dream together Whenever you remember  
When you think back on all we've done, I hope you're proud When you look back and see how far we've come It was our time to shine and nobody could hold us down They thought they'd see us fall But we, we stood so tall and no we won't forget  
Whenever you remember times gone by Remember how we held our heads so high When all this world was there for us And we believe that we could touch the sky Whenever you remember, I'll be there Remember how we reached that dream together Whenever you remember, yeah ooh  
We claimed the brightest star And we, we came so far And know that we showed them all And no they won't forget, yeah  
Whenever you remember times gone by Remember how we held our heads so high When all this world was there for us And we believe that we could touch the sky Whenever you remember, I'll be there Remember how we reached that dream together Whenever you remember, whenever you remember Ooh, whenever you remember

When I finished I heard clapping so I turned around and saw that Marshall was there. He told me that he could feel that this song would be my next big hit and that he'll let me know when I can come in and record it.

When he left I let one tear fall because I knew what could happen to my marriage because of this song and because I knew that no matter the consequences this song needed to be sung.

BY THE WAY NATBENSON STORY IS A LOT BETTER EVEN THOUGH SHE MIGHT ARGUE WITH ME


End file.
